Everyday
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Set one year after "Children of Earth", this is how I think Jack and Ianto should have said goodbye to each other as a couple. JANTO FTW! Slight crossover with Sandman, just f.y.i


**"Everyday"**

**A one-shot Jack and Ianto fic for all you Janto fans! This story is based off of the song of the same name by Carly Comando and I thought that the mood of the song fits perfectly with how Jack reflects on his feelings towards Ianto and the aftermath of "Children of Earth". Plus, I threw in a little surprise for those who cried during that scene-that-shall-not-be-named in "Children of Earth". Jack and Ianto along with the rest of the Torchwood gang don't belong to me. They, as well as some of the dialogue from "Children of Earth: Day 4", belong to Russell T. Davies while the song "Everyday" belongs to Carly Comando. The character of Death belongs to Neil Gaiman. I don't blame you guys if you start to cry!**

He was sure there had to be some kind of antidote for him. With every illness, there was some sort of a way to either cure it or delay the harmful effects. He shook his head at the thought of being too late to save Ianto. The one man he would ever truly love in his immortal life. That was the day that had changed him. Not only had Torchwood failed but he, as a person and lover, had failed to save the one person he cared about. He could remember the last time they spoke as Ianto was slowly dying in his arms.

"It's all my fault." Jack said to Ianto, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

"No, it's not."

"Don't speak, save your breath" He replied, seeing how faint and weak Ianto had gotten. He didn't want to lose him. He was the most important person in his life and they were going to start a relationship together. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard his lover release a few sobs.

"I love you." This was all it took to get Jack to face the music. Ianto was going to die and there was nothing he could do to save him in the nick of time.

"Don't." He was trying to be strong for the both of them, seeing as how Jack was the man in their relationship. He notices that Ianto closes his eyes and it's there and then that Jack shakes him a little. "Ianto, Ianto? Stay with me, please? Stay with me, stay with me please?" He noticed that Ianto had opened his eyes. The eyes that had taken Jack's breath away every time he would look at him or when they would stare straight back at him. He could never forget the feelings that came about because of those eyes. Tears that he was holding began to spill down his face and it was no use in trying to hide back any tears or sadness that they were both feeling at the moment.

"Hey. It was... good, yeah?" After all those missions that they handled together, Jack knew that Ianto was the only man he would love to save the world with, because at the end of the day... They'd still find ways to entertain themselves with a stopwatch or have one more round of naked Hide and Go Seek. Even if Jack cheats. They'd slow dance together while party-goers were drugged to not recall any of the events that occurred. They'd have sex in Jack's office and wouldn't care if anyone caught them in the middle of the act. They'd share a nice cup of tea that Ianto had brewed after a mission was completed and there was some downtime to spare. The kisses that they would share would remind them on why they loved coming to work the very next day to save the world. His thoughts were broken by the sound of his lover's voice. "Don't forget me." Jack smiles at the request Ianto had made. How was it possible for him to forget the only person who mattered to him? How could forget the man who looks good in a suit? And possibly look good in a wedding dress if they had went dress shopping together? There was no possible way for him to ever forget Ianto Jones.

"Never could." That was all that he could say at the moment as he was left speechless by the sight of a crying Ianto.

"A thousand years' time... You won't remember me." Jack shakes his head at the thought of how ridiculous Ianto was sounding to him.

"Yes, I will. I promise I will." Ianto was struggling to breathe and gasps one last time before his eyes close. Never to wake again. Never to see Jack again. Never to roll when he knows that Jack had said something outlandishly stupid.

"Ianto. Ianto?" His partner wasn't responding to his name being called. "Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't-" He was cut off by the 456 who stated that they were to deliver to them 10% of their children or face complete destruction of the entire human race. As more tears began to pour down his face, Jack clutches Ianto's body and cradles it in his arms. He places his lips onto Ianto's for one last and final kiss. As a way of saying goodbye to him before falling beside him. Only to regenerate and come out as if he never died. If only Ianto had this ability as well.

Jack sat on a park bench, a year after Torchwood had failed and he had lost his partner. He watched the river nearby flow and he couldn't help but let a few tears be shed at the very thought of him. He placed his elbows onto his lap and rested his face in his palms. His fingers ruffling through his hair.

'' Where did I go wrong in all of this, Ianto? I never wanted to lose you or make Torchwood seem like it was a complete failure."

"I know you didn't, Jack." His head shot up and there was Ianto, standing tall and proud next to him. He slowly watched as the ghost of his partner had taken a seat next to him. "What's the matter? You look like you just a ghost." Jack shook his head and blinked a few times to make sure he hadn't gone crazy or that this wasn't a dream.

"I thought you... well... you know, died?" Ianto nodded his head.

"I did. But someone was nice enough to give me a chance to give you a proper goodbye before I really left for good." Jack knew of this one person. Death. This had to have been a favor she had returned to him for dying in the place of the ones he loved. For dying when it came to saving the world. The next time he would experience death again, he's have to tell her that he was thankful for what she did for him and Ianto. Words wouldn't be able to express his gratitude to her. "Isn't this river beautiful, Jack?" Ianto smiled at the thought of being able to see Jack one last time. But there was only one thing Jack could say to him that he really needed him to hear.

"I miss you so much, Ianto Jones." Ianto turned his head and saw the tears that had come down Jack's face. "I've spent sleepless nights thinking on how I could've saved you and I hurt over the fact that I couldn't say goodbye to you properly. Ianto, I love you." Jack let out a few more sobs as Ianto watched and in the middle of his tears, he placed a hand on Jack's face, wiping away the tears that were falling.

"And you don't think that I miss you too? Jack, just because I'm not alive and standing next to you doesn't mean that I'm gone forever. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me and you know very well that what happened to me and Torchwood wasn't your fault." Jack was staring at him, speechless of what to say next. "Look at you, Jack." The corners of his lips began to form a smile. "It's been a year since all this happened and you still look good. Just like the way I last saw you." He tipped his head on to one side. "Although, your hair is a complete mess, but I'm not complaining." He ran a hand through Jack's messy hair and it was there that Jack had to ask him.

"How are you able to touch me if you're dead?" Ianto smiled in a way that made Jack's heart stop beating. It was the same way he smiled when he and Jack experimented with the many ways to use a stopwatch.

"It's a little gift Death gave me for the time being. Besides, even if she didn't give me this gift of touch, don't you remember watching Ghost with me? Obviously I would've adapted the same methods Patrick Swayze's character used in the film for one last touch from you, Jack." Jack wiped away any tears he had left and smiled at him.

"Because you just want one more touch, huh?" His partner nodded his head. "Please? I need one more touch from you. Just so I can sleep at night." He leaned in close to his partner who then pressed his lips onto his own. He never wanted the feeling that he was feeling to vanish once Ianto left. It was just too good of a feeling to lose.

"I have to go soon, Jack, and you know this." Jack took Ianto's hand and placed the left side of his face into it, taking in the cool touch of his skin. He only sat and watched as Jack allowed his hand to touch the side of his face while Jack kissed the tips of his fingers. He missed Jack's playful behavior. The lust that filled his eyes whenever he walked into a room and before he attacked him with a kiss.

"I don't want you to go. Stay with me, please?" He could hear the heartbreak in Jack's words as he said this. This was going to be harder than before when it comes to saying goodbye. Instead of using words, Ianto pulled Jack close and held him in the same position Jack had held him when he was dying.

"I...I don't want to go either, Jack, but this is how it's got to be now." He placed two fingers under Jack's chin and lifted it so that he would look him straight in the eye and say, "I will always love you, Jack Harkness."

"And I will always love you too, Ianto Jones." Ianto leaned in to place a tender kiss on Jack's lips. "I love you... I love you!" Ianto looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I know you do. Farewell Jack."

"Goodbye Ianto, I will still keep my promise to never forget you." Ianto pressed his lips onto Jack's forehead before disappearing into thin air. As soon as Jack saw that Ianto had vanished, he stood up and wiped away any tears that were going to sill down his face. Looking at his surroundings, he decided that there was only one thing he could do now... Make a better life for himself and maybe do some traveling. It's what Ianto would've wanted if this had happened and he were with him. But he is with him. In his mind, Jack kept a place for his beloved. "I'll never forget you, Ianto Jones."

With one final look at the river, he turned to walk away. Away from all the heartache and pain. Away to start life anew...


End file.
